


A surprise gift

by DamianChuck



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianChuck/pseuds/DamianChuck
Summary: 关于双子的一次分别, 瞎脑.





	A surprise gift

“那是家好大的球队啊。”Sven说，“我终于可以踢德甲了。”

“嗯嗯。”Lars心不在焉地应着。欧青赛之后他也收到了很多家球队的报价，他只是还没想好选哪个。Sven再次先他一步敲定了多特蒙德。他总是先他一步。

“唉，”Sven叹气，不假思索地说，“如果他们也把你买下来就好了。”

Lars翻了个白眼。“开什么玩笑，我还想好好谈个恋爱。才不会继续和你这个拖油瓶住一起。”

“……你以为我很需要你吗，我是担心没了我你就不能自理了。”

“我谢谢你。小时候怕黑非要和我睡一起的不知道是谁。”

“……”

这局还是Sven输了。

Sven的假期于是仓促结束。他要提前去多特蒙德报道。他以为自己会准备很久，但事情发生得太快了，他不得不仓促地应对这一切。

他买的是六点的早班车，父亲会拉他去车站。出发那天一早他就被继母叫起来，睡眼惺忪在床上磨蹭一会儿，翻身下床去吃早餐。

Sven路过Lars房间时稍微停了一下。很安静，他知道Lars睡相极佳，他那种是连睡觉都能达到完美标准的人。

餐桌前的父亲已经吃完，正在收拾自己的餐具。Sven看着他忙碌的样子忽然心就柔软下来，从背后给了他一个拥抱。

父亲转身，拍拍他的肩，“长大了。”

“那当然啦。”

“快点吃，我们提前去一会儿，省得排队。”

“哦哦。”

“Lars呢，他不送送你了？”

“他在睡觉啦，别叫他了。”

“……一放假这毛病那毛病都出来了。”父亲嘟囔着离开房间。Sven听到他穿外套，蹬上鞋子，拿钥匙，开门，关门。声音很轻，但他听得清清楚楚。

他真的要离开家了。一个人。

Sven努力把注意力集中在面前的炒蛋上。脚步声传来，由远及近。Sven抬头一看，是Lars。

“我的早饭呢？”Lars语气轻快，“你不会吃了两人份吧。”

“你自己去厨房找啦。”Sven回他的同时忍不住露出傻笑，能看见Lars总使他感到安心。

Lars于是去厨房窸窸窣窣找了一阵，出来端着盘子在他对面坐下。“怎么还没走。”

“等你的告别礼物呢。”

“没有礼物。”Lars说得理直气壮，“又不是不见面了，送什么礼物。”

“你真是混蛋。Lars。”

Lars根本不买他的账。“快点走，别赶不上车了。爸在等你。”

Sven决定不要脸一回：“醒都醒了，你不陪我去了？爸不介意多拉一个你的。”

“我俱乐部还有点事。经纪人找我。”

“什么啊……”Sven小声嘟囔，“不是因为我才早起的？”

“哈。”Lars笑了，“美得你。”

Sven两眼一翻几欲一头昏死在炒蛋里。“我怎么会有你这种兄弟。”

“很可惜，就是我了。”Lars说，“你要不找个音乐喷泉扔个硬币，许愿人生重来一次，看看能不能找到个更好的兄弟。”

Sven被他逗笑。“去你的。”他起身整理好餐具，把它们送进洗碗池。Lars一边嚼着东西一边看镇上的报纸，一切似乎和往常一样。

Sven磨磨蹭蹭到门口，还是忍不住回头。他最终说出来一句“那我走啦。”Lars看他一眼，放下手中的餐勺，起身走到他面前，朝他张开双臂。

“——来吧。”

Sven的身体比大脑率先做出反应。他紧紧地、紧紧地抱住自己的兄弟，把他箍在自己怀里。他感到他们在那一刻再度相连。

他发现他真的舍不得他。他是那个自始至终陪伴他的人，现在他们也要分开了。

“好了，好了。”Lars拍拍他的后背，“你太大力了。”

“抱歉……”Sven松开手，说话的同时感到鼻尖发酸，“……真的走了。”

“你磨蹭够久了。”

Sven深呼吸一口气。

“我肯定会非常、非常想念你的。”Sven说，眼睛闪动着热忱的光，“你知道我爱你。”

这之前他们似乎很久没彼此说过爱。小时候兄弟之间的幼稚爱语不算。他们太熟稔了，他们知晓对方的每一个眼神，每一个动作。一切都是那么理所应当。他们本来就该在一起。而当不可控的命运将他们分离之时，这告白就这么水到渠成地发生了。

Lars动容。他用同样的目光看向自己的胞弟，真心实意地说：“我也爱你。”

他没有告诉他自己已经打算接下勒沃库森的合同，也没有告诉他他们即将再会。这是他送给他的惊喜礼物。

Lars Bender才不会做那种连个离别赠礼都不送的混蛋。他可是个好哥哥。

FIN


End file.
